dbxenoversefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attributes/@comment-3146905-20160709224646/@comment-3146905-20160710002304
So to make sure I went to test everything. I have a lvl 81 female saiyan who is 3/4 tall (3 out of the 4 height possibilities). I used Shenron to reset all of her stats. Now with no gear on she starts with 4 bars of Ki and Stamina (exactly). When I was lvl 1, I had just over 3x bars. So, evidently this increases as you level. Then I had her fight Rasberry over and over. One 10 hit combo does 1/3 of his max hp. One full barrage of Ki does ~10% of his max HP. One throw does 10% of his HP. One 6x hit combo from him does about 12% of my HP. One Big Bang Attack does 55-60% of his HP. One Final Flash does 2/3 of his HP. Now I added +10 to Ki, then +15, then +20, then +23, then +24, and then +25. At exactly +25 Ki I got a new full bar. My Ki barrage, Big Bang, and Final Flash skills have not increased in damage at all. +25 Stamina was also one full bar, exactly. My Stamina increase also didn't increase my 'durability' at all. If I don't dodge, I take the same amount of damage, as I did with +0 Stamina. So I increased Attack by +10 points and now it does... Almost exactly the same. I then increased attack to +25, it now does about 55% of his HP. +35 it does more but not quite 60%. At +50 it does what looks to be exatly 2/3 of his hp. Meaning, each point is +2% not +1% if +50 is double. Now my Ki Barrage does... Around 12% of his hp (rounded). I don't think that has increased at all. With +50 in Attack, according to above, I should see a significant increase, not 1 or 2%. That is just margin of error. My Big Bang now does a little more then 1/2 of his HP... Which is not more at all. With +25 in Ki and +50 in Attack. So Super Ki attacks aren't effected by either of these. My Final Flash does... 90% of his HP? Uh... I still have 0 points in Ki Supers. Retesting: Okay, my stats are correct and Final Flash really does do 90% of his HP. ... Despite all basic, common logic. My throw is now double what it was. So that changed. k, now I increased my HP by +10 and his 6x hit combo does... Less then 10%. Interesting, that seems to be the largest differance for the fewest points. I increased it again to +25. Now... It is back to 10%? Okay, it is possible that he is switching between light and heavy attacks inconsistantly. I can't control the AI. More testing. +35 doesn't feel much differant. A bit less. +50, now it is only doing 5%. I can safely say I doubled my HP around +50, give or take +5. Now I increased Ki Supers by +10. My Ki Barrage, does exactly the same (or close enough that I can't tell). Big Bang, ditto. Final Flash... Killed him. From 100%. Retesting. Yep, it kills him. I guess that would make sense, whether it added 1% or 2%, it was at 90% a sec ago and I added 10. Crap, now I can't test that. Or really anything. I am now too strong to continue testing. And findind the Dragon Balls again for this is too much for today. I will add my findings above and maybe test more later.